Keyword: Love
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: W/Double: Philip was at it again. He was in his lab working on something and he’d been in there for hours. For forum Kamen Rider WDouble 3 Keyword Challenge. Shōtarō/Philip.Please note:although I made a note in the story about some stuff,they didn't take.


**Keyword: Love; 2****nd**** Keyword: Family; 3****rd**** Keyword: Shōtarō…NANI?!**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Philip was at it again. He was in his lab working on something and he'd been in there for hours.**

**For the: Kamen Rider WDouble 3 Keyword Challenge Forum on here.  
**

**WARNING: Yaoi/Slash/BL**

**Spoilers for: ****"Don't Dabble with M/How to Get to Heaven"; ****"****Don't Dabble with M/Play With a Joker" and "Girl… A/Papa is a Kamen Rider"**

**Notes: ****underline/bold=fist time one of the keywords is mentioned.**

Underline Only is the Dopant

**Bold only is the "slipper" or DoubleDiver**

_Italics only is thoughts, emphasizes on something or a Proper Name of a place_

Philip had been in his lab for hours writing on his white boards and erasing and writing again.

It started back when they where working on a case about the _Million Colosseo _where the Money Dopantwas taking the life energy of the losers.

He had faded in battle when Money was explaining the reason why people played, even if it meant giving up everything, including **family**…

After their defeat of Money, the three of them went home, however he went to his lab and started working.

He was alright with the choice he made, saying that **Shōtarō** and Akiko were his family, but it still bothered him.

He didn't really understand why Akiko. She had only been there for a couple of weeks. Shōtarō, however he understood a little bit more.

He had known him since he and his boss saved him over a year ago and they where partners, detectives…but why her?

Another thing that bothered him while he was looking up everything he could on family was…love.

"**Love**, according the _Merriam-Webster Dictionary _love is defined as: 1. strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties (maternal love for a child) 2. attraction based on sexual desire : affection and tenderness felt by lovers…" he then looked at the blank book he held in his hands and then back at his desk where a picture of him and Shōtarō and it all made since. Yes, he was his partner, his family, but he finally understood the emotion he had been feeling for a while. It was a closer bond with Shōtarō, much closer than family love, it was the kind he hoped he could share as lovers… however, there was one problem, how would Shōtarō feel?

Philip put done his book and emerged a few hours later. It was night and long passed super time.

"I was about to wonder if you where going to come out. What kept you?" Shōtarō asked.

Philip tried to smile, "I was looking up a few keywords on my own to try to figure out a few things."

Shōtarō handed him a cup of coffee, "Did you find them?"

"I think so, but am not 100% sure. I need to ask for your help," Philip said as he looked at the coffee and frowned, "Why can't I drink vinegar?"

"Because it's gross and only belongs in food or on a salad. It's not meant for drinking, or had you not figured that out yet."

"Sorry, I distracted myself again," Philip replied as he sat on his pillow in the corner near Shōtarō's desk and started to sip the offending drink.

"So, why do you need my help?" Shōtarō asked, sipping his own drink.

Philip sighed, this was harder than he thought, "Shōtarō, what do you think of love?"

"Nani? Why are you asking that?"

"Because I want to know. I mean, I know the definition of love and family and I have accepted the fact that you and Aki-chan are the closest things to family that I have, but I want to experience true love."

"Oh? And who would you like to experience this with?"

"You," Philip simply said. This caused Shōtarō to spit out his coffee.

"Me-me? Why me?" Shōtarō asked.

"Because we are one. You are my first friend that I can clearly remember. We've worked together for a year now. We share our minds and bodies when we fight, why can't we share love?"

Shōtarō put his cup down and got down to Philip's level on the floor, "I wondered how long it would take you."

"I was worried there for a moment. I thought that you were into women."

Shōtarō rubbed the back of his head, "I am, well, I thought I was, but then I meet you and my thinking sorta…changed… We share so much that it's only logical for the two of us to feel this way."

"I want to learn more," Philip said.

"Then I shall show you more," Shōtarō replied. He slowly leaned over and kissed Philip softly on his lips. When they pulled away, he smiled, "How was that?"

"I liked it. May I have another?" Philip smiled.

"You can have as many as you want," Shōtarō replied as he kissed him again.

However, there timing was off…just then Akiko walked in, "I forgot my purse…" and she saw the two kissing in the floor.

She imminently became outraged and reached for her purse, pulling out her famous **"What are you doing?"** slipper and hit both of them on the head.

"Ouch!" yelled both Philip and Shōtarō as they looked up at her.

"What are you two doing?! This wasn't approved by me! I didn't know anything about this!" she yelled.

Shōtarō stood up and helped Philip up off the floor, but kept his hand linked with him, "Since when do we have to tell you what we do in our off hours?" he yelled back.

"I am the landlord!" she yelled pulling out the paper from no where.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You are the landlord, big deal. You still can't tell us what to do? We aren't some kind of pet for you."

"I am the boss!" she said, also pulling the sign out from the middle of no where.

"I told you, I don't acknowledge that!"

"This doesn't make since, you are both males!"

"SO!" yelled both Philip and Shōtarō.

"So, you will never be able to have children or be a family," she said a little more quite.

"We are our own family," Philip said as he let go of Shōtarō's hand and walked up to her.

"And all we need is love," he added.

"But it doesn't make any since. You two are boys," she pointed out again.

"But it does make since. Every since I meet him, we have been one and the same. We have always been there for each other. I may have all the answers, but I there are still things I don't understand no matter how hard I search. With Shōtarō, I can understand the meaning of love and the meaning of family far more that I can in _Planet Bookshelf. _The best way to understand something is to experience it, ne?"

Akiko just shook her head, "I guess I will never understand and I don't like it when I don't understand things!"

"That's because you look at the world in _"black and white" _you can't see…no it's more like you don't want to the _"grey" _side of things. Things like, love, family and yes, two boys loving each other, they come in all shapes, sizes and colors. Just because you don't want to see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. That's just how some things are. They just aren't black and white, they have a bit of grey to them too," Shōtarō replied.

"I just don't like it," Akiko replied again.

"That's fine with me, but you can't stop it," said Shōtarō.

She sighed, she knew she was defeated, but she didn't like it, not one bit. She left them to themselves, but she still didn't like it.

"Why can't it be me?" she said as she went to her apartment.

After the door closed, Shōtarō turned to Philip, "I don't know what we are going to do with her."

He shrugged, "I guess we are just going to do this on our own. I don't want to lose this," he then took a hold of Shōtarō's hand.

Shōtarō smiled, "Same here. I finally have the one keyword I've been searching for all my life."

Philip looked confused, "Oh, and what's that?"

"Philip," then Shōtarō bent down and kissed Philip again.

THE END


End file.
